American Top 40 with Shadoe Stevens: January 23, 1993
American Top 40 with Shadoe Stevens: January 23, 1993 is a syndicated radio show album featuring Duran Duran, released in the USA by ABC Watermark during 1993. About the album The album was used for licence broadcast on January 23, 1993, by a syndicated independent radio program presented by Shadoe Stevens from 1988 to 1995. As its title implies, American Top 40 counts down the forty most popular songs in the USA, from no.40 to no.1. The show used Billboard charts in its early years, then switched to those from Radio and Records upon its late 1990s return. The compilation includes Duran Duran's "Ordinary World", a single which reached no.3 on the US Billboard Hot 100. Jackson Brown and Peter Gabriel are also included, two artists who performed "Voices of Freedom" with Lou Reed at The Secret Policeman's Third Ball in 1987 (an event which featured Duran Duran). Track listing Show #4 40. "I'm Every Woman" - Whitney Houston 39. "All I Want" - Toad The Wet Sprocket 38. "Heal The World" - Michael Jackson 37. "I Wish The Phone Would Ring" - Expose 36. "It's Gonna Be A Lovely Day" - The S.O.U.L. S.Y.S.T.E.M. 35. "Drive" - R.E.M. 34. "Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough" - Patty Smyth with Don Henley 33. "I Don't Care" - Shakespeare's Sister 32. "End of the Road" - Boyz II Men 31. "No Mistakes" - Patty Smyth 30. "Would I Lie To You" - Charles and Eddie 29. "What About Your Friends" - TLC 28. "Love Is On The Way" - Saigon Kick 27. "Where You Goin' Now" - Damn Yankees 26. "Stand Up (Kick Into Motion)" - Def Leppard 25. "Walking On Broken Glass" - Annie Lennox 24. "Love Can Move Mountains" - Celine Dion 23. "Real Love" - Mary J. Blige Sneak Peek: "Get Away" - Bobby Brown 22. "Little Miss Can't Be Wrong" - Spin Doctors 21. "How Do You Talk To An Angel" - The Heights 20. "To Love Somebody" - Micheal Bolton 19. "Never A Time" - Genesis 18. "I Love You Period" - Dan Baird 17. "Rhythm Is A Dancer" - Snap 16. "Give It Up, Turn It Loose" - En Vogue 15. "A Whole New World" (Alladin's Theme) - Peabo Bryson & Regiba Belle 14. "Do You Believe In Us" - Jon Secada 13. "Steam" - Peter Gabriel Flashback: Top Five songs this week in 1988 12. "I'd Die Without You" - P.M. Dawn 11. "Walk On The Ocean" - Toad The Wet Sprocket 10. "Saving Forever For You" - Shanice 09. "Good Enough" - Bobby Brown 08. "7" - Prince LDD: "I'll Be There" - Micheal Jackson 07. "When She Cries" - Restless Heart 06. "If I Ever Fall In Love" - Shai 05. "Ordinary World" - Duran Duran 04. "Faithful" - Go West 03. "In The Still of the Night" - Boyz II Men 02. "Deeper And Deeper" - Madonna 01. "I Will Always Love You" - Whitney Houston Category:Radio Show Albums Category:ABC Watermark